


I love Your Last Name

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, this is the fluff we need, we need fluff in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: After a slip up by a friend, Mike realizes how nicely their names go together
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I love Your Last Name

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a hot minute since I posted anything here so I hope this satisfies!

_ Mike Denbrough _ the way the name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down Mike’s spine. It was a satisfying feeling and entirely welcome. But it also filled him with dread. 

Not that he hadn’t been thinking about marriage with Bill. After all they  _ have _ been dating for about five years. But to hear the name not from Bill but from a slip-up by Eddie in casual conversation made Mike a bit uneasy. 

Did his friends think they’d already hitched quietly?? It wouldn’t surprise Mike at all for them to think that. Mike and Bill were the only ones without a spouse. 

The others had married right after the whirlwind fight with the stupid clown five years ago, with the notable exception of Stan because he already was happily married to Patty. 

“Hey, Bill.” Mike wanted to bring the topic up without it sounding quite like a marriage proposal. He didn’t even have a ring yet. “We gotta talk.” 

But it appeared that Bill was one step ahead, as always. He kneeled down in front of Mike. 

“Yeah we do, Mikey. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this for a very long time but after hearing Eddie call you Mike Denbrough I realized that making you wait is just not right. So here I go:

I know these last few years have been crazy for us both. We’ve been through a lot and it’s hard to count the number of times you’ve been there for me through it all.

So this is all for you. I love you and I want you to be mine for ever. Will you marry me, Mike Hanlon?” 

Mike was speechless. As a poet himself, there was no other way he would have done this proposal as eloquently. 

Bill of course used words in his career so it was a known attribute that he could string them together well. But this moment snatched Mike’s breath from his lungs. 

He didn’t trust himself to speak, for fear he would break. So instead he did the next best thing. 

That kiss was by far the most tender kiss Mike ever gave anyone in his life. It was reserved for one person in one time and place. 

Finally he choked out a “yes, yes of course.” And they both hugged tightly. Mike could feel Bill’s laugh, it sent electric shocks to his core. 

Bill pointed out, “Eddie was right. You  _ are  _ meant to be Mike Denbrough.”

“Yeah, I am.” Mike smiled. 

* * *


End file.
